<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You by HircinesHuntingGround</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979789">I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround'>HircinesHuntingGround</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abah's Landing Thieves Guild [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What can say except I love you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Walks-Softly/Original Character(s), Walks-Softly/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abah's Landing Thieves Guild [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know how much I love you, right?” The Argonian thief tilted his head to his partner, a Bosmer. Chel’s face turned red as she nearly fell over. He chuckled. “Don’t fall for me, now…”</p><p>She shook her head and pulled at her hair. She leaned against the wall they were huddled behind. “Let’s… let’s just finish this heist….” She huffed and then ran off when the guard turned his back. She watched the guard and then signaled to the Argonian, who darted over towards her. Walks leaned his back against the wall and pressed up next to the smaller elf. Her face flushed and she shook her head, groaning. “We are in the middle of a heist….” She looked at him.</p><p>He held a finger to his mouth. “Shhh.”</p><p>She raised her hand like she was going to hit him but didn’t. She glared. She shook her ehd and then moved down the wall. She peeked around the corner. All clear. She ran across the alley opening and to the next wall. She made sure it was clear before signaling to her Argonian partner. </p><p>“This is almost like you are playing hard to get with me.” He whispered in her ear.</p><p>“Walks!” She fell over.</p><p>“Shh…!” Walks grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. “Look, you got us guests, Naarchel.” He whispered. He trailed a claw from her jaw down her neck and leaned in close. She shivered as she felt his breath on her neck. “Don’t move. Don’t talk too much.” He nudged her neck with his scaly nose as two guards rounded the corner, swords drawn. Chel locked eyes with one of the guards. Her face turned red as Walk circled his arm around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder. She looked away, trying to hide her embarrassment.</p><p>“This is a restricted area, you two.” One of the guards said.</p><p>Walks tilted his head and frowned a bit. His feathers drooped. “Apologies… We had seen it was...quiet and deserted…. Decided to come here, away from vigilant eyes… if you catch my meaning.” He pulled Chel closer to him.</p><p>One of the guards cleared his throat. “I’ll let you off with a warning. Just clear out before we change our mind.”</p><p>“Yes sirs. Thank you… Let’s go… we can sneak our way into an inn.” Walks held onto her waist as they walked out of the restricted area. “That was close…”</p><p>“Don’t joke with me like that when we are on the job…!” Chel pouted.</p><p>“Well, I did take it too far. But, I meant what I said.” He pushed her back against a nearby wall, trailing his fingers down her jawline. “I love you, Chelaran.” He said her real name.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>